<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жадный by mysticmilks, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556378">Жадный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks'>mysticmilks</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cigarettes, Debt, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Infidelity, Large Cock, Loan Shark AU, Loan Shark!Kylo Ren, M/M, Manhandling, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Repaying Debt, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Top Kylo Ren, Trashy!Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, rough, undertones, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Значит, ты готов встать передо мной на колени? Лишь бы обнулить весь долг твоего азартного муженька? — Рен снова подносит сигарету ко рту, еще раз затягивается, прежде чем затушить ее в пепельнице. — Он того стоит?<br/>Нет. Но у Хакса нет других вариантов.<br/>— Да.<br/>— А ты того стоишь? Отсосешь мне на все двадцать штук?<br/>— Да. Отсосу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жадный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284495">Greedy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk">slutpunk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Special thanks to slutpunk for allowing this translation ❤</p>
</div>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg">Izverg</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi">La_Signorina_Verdi</a>.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Красная дверь.</p><p>Хакс стоит посреди переулка, сгорбившись под моросящим дождем в своей худи. Он пялится на дверь уже, наверное, минут пятнадцать — так долго, что сам удивляется, как никто еще не вышел наорать на него. В верхнем левом углу двери торчит камера, судя по мигающей красной лампочке, кто-то наблюдает за ним.</p><p>Не в первый раз он говорит себе: они уже знают, что он здесь — они видели его. Больше нет причин тянуть время.</p><p>В дальнем конце переулка, сигналя, проезжает машина, и Хакс вздрагивает от внезапного звука, еще больше сжимаясь.</p><p>Нужно двигаться. Нужно <i>что-то</i> делать.</p><p>Он отводит плечи назад, выпрямляет спину и открывает дверь.</p><p>Ступени, ведущие в подвал, освещает единственная красная лампочка, путь вниз еле виден. Хакс держится ладонью за стену, пока спускается, и скидывает капюшон.</p><p>В конце лестницы его ожидает высокая и худая фигура в черном. Вокруг нижней части головы обернута черная бандана, капюшон отбрасывает тень на глаза и скрывает почти все лицо. Человек не обращает на гостя особенного внимания, просто поворачивается и распахивает дверь, придерживая ее, чтобы он мог войти. Хакс делает еще один вдох и шагает вперед.</p><p>Из-за едкого запаха сигарет и травки глаза мгновенно начинают слезиться, а горло пересыхает. Комната меньше, чем он ожидал, но здесь есть двери, ведущие в другие помещения. У дальней стены кто-то сидит за многочисленными мониторами. Все они транслируют видео с камер наблюдения, в том числе и с той, что на дверях, через которые он вошел. Еще четыре фигуры в черных одеждах и в масках стоят у дверей.</p><p>В центре комнаты расположен стол. На краю грязной пепельницы дымится, покачиваясь, сигарета, а рядом лежит куча наличных, такая огромная, что в ней, наверное, не меньше миллиона долларов. Хакс узнает крупного мускулистого мужчину с темными волосами до плеч и чисто выбритым, угловатым лицом, сидящего за горой денег. Закатав рукава белой парадной рубашки по локоть, бросив галстук на стол, мужчина пересчитывает стодолларовые купюры.</p><p>Кайло Рен.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, Хакс открывает рот:</p><p>— Я…</p><p>Рен поднимает руку, темные глаза впиваются в Хакса, и тот запинается. Рен наблюдает за ним, пока Хакс не закрывает рот, и только тогда отводит взгляд, едва заметно улыбнувшись краешком губ. Он берет сигарету из пепельницы, затягивается и продолжает считать с сигаретой в зубах. Он шевелит губами  — наверное, проговаривает числа, — широкие брови нахмурены, сигаретный дым клубится вокруг лица.</p><p>Хаксу кажется, что он целую вечность стоит и наблюдает, как Рен пересчитывает банкноты, но на самом деле проходит всего несколько минут.</p><p>Рен заканчивает с последней кучей денег и постукивает ими по столу, собирая в аккуратную стопку, которую кладёт рядом с другими. Он вынимает сигарету изо рта и выпускает облако дыма, жестом подзывая помощников. Тут же два человека в масках, охраняющие двери, выходят вперёд с небольшими спортивными сумками и раскрывают их. Рен раздает наличку, беспорядочно бросая внутрь часть аккуратных стопок. По приблизительным подсчетам Хакса, Рен дает каждому из них по несколько сот тысяч долларов, и это почти не пробивает брешь в штабелях, оставшихся на столе.</p><p>Хаксу приходит безумная мысль: он мог бы просто взять то, ради чего приехал. Рен, наверное, даже не заметил бы пропажи. Хакс с трудом отводит глаза от денег и видит, что Рен уставился на него пронзительным взглядом, от которого по спине бежит холодок.</p><p>Когда он заканчивает, Рен кивает охранникам в масках. Те застегивают молнии на сумках, а затем направляются к Хаксу. Он задерживает дыхание и ёжится, готовясь к тому, что его выволокут из комнаты, может быть, увезут куда-нибудь, где его уже никто не найдет.</p><p>Но те двое проходят мимо него, будто мимо пустого места. Хакс поворачивается, провожая их взглядом, и вздрагивает от звука захлопнувшейся двери.</p><p>Он оглядывается — Рен все еще пялится на него.</p><p>Хакс не осмеливается заговорить. Он вскидывает подбородок и встречает взгляд Рена, сжимая кулаки. Тот долго смотрит на него в ответ, изучая с явным любопытством.</p><p>— Значит, ты соска Дэмерона? — говорит Рен, снова затягиваясь.</p><p>— Я его <i>муж</i>, — отрезает Хакс. Он злится на себя, понимая, что ему нужен Рен, а значит, следует быть вежливым, но тактичность никогда ему не давалась.</p><p>К счастью, Рен издает смешок:</p><p>— Господи, ты всегда так базаришь?</p><p>Будь вежлив.</p><p>— Как «так»?</p><p>— Ну так… — Рен жестом указывает на Хакса, — <i>чопорно</i>, вот эта хуета.</p><p>Хакс скрипит зубами, стискивая челюсти:</p><p>— Если вы имеете в виду мой <i>акцент</i>, то да. Я переехал в Америку, чтобы быть с По.</p><p>И как же <i>великолепно</i> все сложилось.</p><p>Рен качает головой, хмыкая.</p><p>— Понятно. Ну, мистер Дэмерон, чем я могу быть вам полезен?</p><p>Хакс игнорирует неправильную фамилию, напоминая себе, что надо быть милым, и тогда, может быть, он сумеет выпутаться из этого целым и невредимым.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы простили долг По.</p><p>Подавившись смешком, Рен кашляет и окликает человека, сидящего у стены экранов.</p><p>— Ты это слышал?</p><p>Тот никак не реагирует на сказанное, но Рена это, похоже, совершенно не беспокоит. Он поворачивается назад к Хаксу, посмеиваясь.</p><p>— Послушай, <i>сладкий</i>, без понятия, как долго ты в этом вертишься, но долги мы так просто не прощаем. Это тебе, блядь, не церковь.</p><p>Рен продолжает смеяться, качая головой.</p><p>— Я и не предполагал, что вы простите долг просто так. Я здесь, чтобы предложить оплату.</p><p>— Вот как? Ты принес бабло, которое По задолжал? Если так, то я буду очень разочарован в твоем По за то, что он промариновал меня так долго. — Рен все еще улыбается, но улыбка становится резче, опаснее. — Очень разочарован.</p><p>Хакс сглатывает, горло внезапно пересыхает от страха.</p><p>— Не деньги. — Он делает вдох и не отводит взгляда от Рена, даже чувствуя, что вот-вот развалится на части. — Себя.</p><p>Рен вскидывает брови, изображая шок, а потом фыркает:</p><p>— <i>Себя</i>? На кой ляд ты мне сдался?</p><p>— Я мог бы… Я вам отсосу, — выпаливает Хакс. — Если вы простите долг.</p><p>Рен закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Знаешь, сколько людей приходит сюда, предлагая отсосать у меня? <i>Умоляя</i>? — Несколько секунд Рен рассматривает Хакса. Этого пронзительного взгляда почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Хакса съёжиться. — Что в тебе особенного?</p><p>— Вы хотите меня, — отвечает Хакс, вздернув подбородок. Но он знает, что прав. Он видел, как Рен смотрел на него, когда Хакс появился здесь вместе с По несколько недель назад — тот приходил просить деньги. Рен почти не обращал внимания на По, просто пялился на Хакса, осматривая его с головы до пят голодным взглядом, который Хакс уже видел раньше. Они ушли с деньгами, в которых так нуждался По. Обернувшись напоследок, Хакс увидел, что Рен смотрит на него.</p><p>На этот раз короткий смешок звучит холоднее, жестче.</p><p>— Допустим. — Глаза Рена блуждают по телу Хакса, и Хакс уже знает, что победил. В этом раунде. — Значит, ты готов встать передо мной на колени? Лишь бы обнулить все, что назанимал твой азартный муженек? — Рен вновь подносит сигарету ко рту и еще раз затягивается, прежде чем затушить ее в пепельнице. — Он того стоит?</p><p>Нет. Но у Хакса нет других вариантов.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Рен долго сверлит Хакса взглядом.</p><p>— А ты того стоишь? Отсосешь мне на все двадцать штук? — Вопрос логичный, но от интонаций Рена веет опасностью.</p><p>Хакс сопротивляется желанию отвести взгляд. Наверное, ему лучше бы встать по-другому, расслабиться, попытаться выглядеть более соблазнительно, но Хакс не может избавиться от напряжения. Надо было хотя бы надеть что-нибудь по-настоящему развратное, а не гребаную худи и джинсы.</p><p>Рен все еще ожидает ответа.</p><p>— Да. Отсосу. — Это, по крайней мере, правда. Хакс не знает, что будет делать, если Рен откажется, если пошлет его. Тогда Хаксу пиздец.</p><p>Наконец Рен кивает, морща нос, с шумом вдыхает, громко схаркивает и, отворачиваясь, сплёвывает на пол. Хакс кривится, когда замечает темные пятна от плевков на бетоне.</p><p>— Хорошо, мистер Дэмерон…</p><p>— Хакс.</p><p>— Ну и имечко. Если ты отсосешь мне <i>и</i> проглотишь мою кончу, я прощу долг По.</p><p>Хакс уверенно кивает, хотя ощущает что угодно, кроме уверенности:</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Рен смотрит на него, а Хакс смотрит в ответ. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. Он озирается, остро ощущая присутствие неподвижно застывших охранников в дальней части помещения.</p><p>—Хм, — прочищает горло Хакс, — Может, нам... Мы можем где-нибудь уединиться?</p><p>Рен ухмыляется — похоже, только и ждал этого вопроса:</p><p>— И здесь норм, детка.</p><p><i>Здесь</i>? Хакс снова зыркает на охранников, но их лица полностью закрыты и спрятаны во тьме, так что он даже не уверен, бодрствуют ли они. Их взгляды давят на него, а Рен пялится с таким вызовом, будто уверен: Хакс убежит от одной мысли, что на него будут смотреть другие.</p><p>В любой другой ситуации он так бы и сделал, только сейчас у Хакса нет иного выбора, кроме как делать все, что захочет Рен.</p><p>Хакс шагает вперед, переставляет ноги одну за другой, пока не оказывается в конце стола перед Реном, опираясь на край чтобы не потерять равновесие. Рен поднимает на него взгляд. Самодовольная, сальная ухмылка не сходит с его лица, когда он со скрипом отодвигает кресло от стола, чтобы освободить пространство для Хакса. Откинувшись на спинку, Рен широко расставляет ноги и жестом приглашает Хакса занять это место. Его черные брюки плотно облегают пах, и Хакс очень четко видит очертания толстого и длинного члена.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Глядя на него с ненавистью, Хакс подчиняется: опускается на одно колено, а затем на другое, проползает вперед по твердому бетонному полу и наконец оказывается между бедрами Рена. Он глубоко вдыхает, повторяя себе, что делал это раньше, нужно просто закрыть глаза и думать об Англии.</p><p>В переносном смысле, разумеется.</p><p>Хакс тянет руку, но Рен перехватывает ее прежде, чем он успевает продолжить. Хакс смотрит вверх, готовый возмутиться, ведь Рен уже согласился, так что поздно идти на попятную.</p><p>— Снимай худи.</p><p>Хакс открывает рот, собираясь возразить, потому что не важно, как он выглядит, важно только то, что он может сделать ртом, — но проглатывает свои слова, когда Рен берёт его подбородок в ладонь и проводит большим пальцем по губам. Нежное прикосновение, но слова Рена дают понять, что возражений он не потерпит.</p><p>— Я сказал, снимай худи.</p><p>Кожу всё ещё приятно покалывает, когда Хакс отстраняется и, откинувшись на пятки, стягивает красную худи. Под ней простая футболка — серая, немного маловата, учитывая, что она принадлежит По. Но это, похоже, к лучшему, потому что, когда он поднимает взгляд, Рен не сводит с него своих темных, полуприкрытых глаз.</p><p>Хакса окатывает волной жара, и он сжимает пальцы в кулак.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Продолжая откровенно пялиться на тело Хакса, Рен ухмыляется и тянется к ширинке. Он расстегивает штаны, спускает их и засовывает руку в трусы, вытаскивая член — толстый, необрезанный, полувозбуждённый, — и заправляя резинку нижнего белья под тяжёлые яйца. — Теперь можем начинать.</p><p>Ладно.</p><p>Рен убирает руки, и Хакс смотрит на член, лежащий вдоль изгиба бедра. Несмотря на то, что этот член принадлежит Рену, он поистине шикарен. Толстый и крепкий, а головка до сих пор скрыта крайней плотью. Много лет назад у Хакса потекли бы слюнки от перспективы взять в рот такой, и даже сейчас от одного взгляда на него член Хакса подергивается. Но он должен помнить, что пришел не развлекаться. Он здесь по делу.</p><p>— Чего ждем, детка?</p><p>Хакс вдыхает поглубже и, протянув руку, обхватывает член у основания. Поглаживает шелковистую кожу, двигает ладонью вверх и вниз по стволу, наслаждаясь тем, как тот твердеет в руке. Он мягко подрачивает его некоторое время, но услышав вздох Рена, подаётся вперёд, чтобы поработать ртом.</p><p>Облизав член, Хакс проводит языком по нижней стороне, задерживается на головке, чтобы пройтись по крайней плоти, а потом снова возвращается к стволу и размазывает слюну ладонью для лучшего скольжения. Время от времени он отстраняется и смотрит на Рена, продолжая дрочить, встречает его взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век, замечает легкий румянец на коже. Крайняя плоть оттягивается назад, обнажая крупную головку — влажную и блестящую.</p><p>Пока все идет нормально.</p><p>Наблюдая за Реном, Хакс наклоняется, чтобы в первый раз по-настоящему попробовать его на вкус и смыкает губы вокруг головки. Краем глаза Хакс видит стопки денег, все еще лежащие на столе. Мысль о том, что ему нужна лишь малая часть, поражает его, как удар под дых. Одной кучки хватило бы для решения всех его проблем.</p><p><i>Сосредоточься.</i><br/>
Хакс вновь фокусируется на члене. Он теплый и достаточно чистый, и Хакс зажмуривается, когда смазка, густая, соленая, брызгает на язык. Рот Хакса раскрыт до предела, но член Рена настолько огромен, что заполняет его целиком. Хакс едва может пошевелить языком вокруг головки, но упорно пытается, снова и снова, а потом открывает глаза — проверить реакцию Рена.<br/>
Вид у него… скучающий.</p><p>Рен опирается локтем на подлокотник кресла, положив подбородок на ладонь, а другой рукой лениво поигрывает зажигалкой. Хакс бы нахмурился, если бы мог, но член во рту та ещё помеха. Рен слегка зарумянился и внимательно следит за Хаксом, но кроме чуть участившегося дыхания, ничто на его лице не выдает удовольствия или радости. Поэтому Хакс закрывает глаза и говорит себе, что нужно продолжать. И стараться лучше.</p><p>Он заглатывает член как можно глубже и двигает головой взад-вперед, обхватив рукой те несколько дюймов, которые не может впихнуть в рот. Челюсти сводит от напряжения, а глаза обжигают слезы, когда головка толкается в заднюю стенку горла, но он продолжает. Член Рена уже почти у него в горле, и это еще не все.</p><p>Хакс задерживает дыхание и замирает. Язык неподвижен, рот растянут до предела. Он так сильно пытается сдержать рвотный рефлекс, что по лицу текут слёзы. Наконец Хакс отстраняется и, выпустив член изо рта, жадно глотает воздух. Давая себе передышку, он дрочит член Рена обеими руками, распределяя слюну по всей длине и крепко сжимая. После нескольких глубоких вдохов Хакс вновь опускает голову, чтобы продолжить. Это нелегко, губы ноют, но у самого в штанах уже тесно, соски твердеют. Он так не жаждал чужого члена с первого курса колледжа.</p><p>Рен шевелится. Хакс поднимает глаза и видит, как тот тянется к мобильному телефону на столе и открывает его одной рукой. Хакс в замешательстве отстраняется и ждет, обхватив член ладонью. Может, важный звонок?</p><p>Заметив, что Хакс притормозил, Рен отрывается от телефона и жестом велит продолжать, а сам возвращается к телефону, щелкая пальцами по клавишам.</p><p>
  <i>«Какого хуя?»</i>
</p><p>Хакс моргает, уставившись на лицо Рена. Он буквально держит этого мужика за хуй, а тот даже не соизволил притвориться заинтересованным. В душе Хакса вздымается гнев, и он спрашивает себя, как быстро его пристрелят, если он попытается голыми руками сломать Рену член.</p><p>Приходится напомнить себе, что он тут по делу, которое нужно решить сегодня вечером, поэтому Хакс возвращается к работе.</p><p>Стараясь изо всех сил.</p><p>Он берет член Рена все глубже и глубже, заглатывает его, находит тот идеальный угол, под которым он скользит вниз по горлу. Глаза Хакса увлажняются в борьбе с рвотным рефлексом, и он чувствует, как расширяется горло, пропуская член. Хакс удивляется — и радуется — тому, что ему это удалось. Он делает перерыв, чтобы вдохнуть, откашливается и проводит рукой по члену, смазывая покрасневшую головку своей слюной.</p><p>Хакс продолжает, пока у него не начинает сводить челюсть и пальцы. Горло саднит и ноет; из глаз не переставая текут слезы. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, но его кожа покрыта потом, а от тела исходит жар.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Хакс поднимает взгляд, чтобы проверить реакцию Рена, он обнаруживает на его лице только скуку и отстранённость. Требуется вся сила воли Хакса, чтобы подавить панику, которая готова в любую секунду вытеснить досаду. Не имеет значения, что делает Хакс, Рен кажется почти полностью безразличным. Если Хакс не справится, что тогда? Что еще он может предложить?</p><p>В конце концов сверху доносится глубокий вздох, и Хакса пронзает радостное волнение. Наконец он сломал барьеры Рена. Наконец он сможет дать своей бедной челюсти и рукам заслуженный отдых. Наконец...</p><p>Хакс поднимает глаза и видит, что Рен смотрит на свои “ролексы”.</p><p>— Тридцать три минуты, — говорит он. Нотка разочарования звенит в его голосе, и внутренности Хакса скручиваются в узел от тревоги. — Похоже, это новый рекорд, пацаны.</p><p>В ответ раздаётся лишь хриплое, прерывистое дыхание Хакса.</p><p>Рен смотрит на него сверху вниз, опускает руку и хватает за подбородок. Проводит большим пальцем по влажному мессиву вокруг рта Хакса, растирая смесь смазки и слюны по губам, прежде чем сунуть палец между ними. Палец давит на язык, массируя его, и это так странно, но Хакс всё равно вздрагивает от этого прикосновения. Он невольно смыкает губы вокруг пальца, несмотря на то, что это простое движение причиняет боль. И сосет, глядя в глаза Рену.</p><p>На губах Рена мелькает призрачная улыбка, но исчезает так быстро, что Хакс сомневается в увиденном.</p><p>— Уведите его отсюда, — говорит Рен, и кровь стынет в жилах Хакса.</p><p>Нет, нет, нет. Хаксу это необходимо.</p><p>Охрана движется к ним, пока Рен, морщась, прячет член. Хакс тут же бросается вперед и тянет руки к Рену. Охранники хватают его и оттаскивают раньше, чем он успевает прикоснуться.</p><p>— Подождите! — хрипит Хакс. Горло и челюсть ноют. — <i>Подождите!</i> — Никто не слушает, и меньше всех Рен, чье лицо непроницаемо.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, детка, дело не в тебе, а во мне. — Рен даже не смотрит, как его люди поднимают Хакса и пихают ему в руки сброшенную худи. Он слишком занят тем, что зажигает очередную сигарету. Рен глубоко вдыхает дым, а затем продолжает: — С шестнадцати лет не могу кончить от простого отсоса.</p><p>Рен ухмыляется, но в глазах пустота.</p><p>— Ч-<i>что</i>? — Хакс чувствует внезапный холод, как будто кровь вытекает из тела. Что ж теперь будет? А завтра?  Лишь через несколько секунд до него доходит. — Ты меня подставил, — рычит Хакс. — Подстроил все так, чтобы я проиграл.</p><p>Хакс ненавидит проигрывать.</p><p>— Эй, — Рен указывает на него сигаретой, зажатой между пальцами. — Справедливости ради, это ты предложил отсосать мне. — Его сальная ухмылка вернулась. — Я просто не отказался.</p><p>Рен дает отмашку, и его люди начинают оттаскивать Хакса. Тот мечется, но их хватка становится только крепче.</p><p>— Подожди, я могу лучше! — Хакс уже на другой стороне стола, и его волокут к двери.</p><p>— Плавали — знаем, сладкий, — тянет Рен, наблюдая сквозь облако дыма, как Хакса уводят прочь. Его тягучая речь быстро сменяется яростным криком.  — Скажи По, что мне нужны мои <i>гребаные деньги</i>!</p><p>Они почти у порога. У Хакса нет других вариантов.</p><p>— Трахни меня!</p><p>— Стоять, — грохочет Рен, а затем продолжает спокойным тоном. — Повтори-ка.</p><p>У Хакса резко пересыхает во рту. Он поворачивается к одному из охранников в маске, как будто этот человек может помочь...</p><p>— Не смотри на них! — рычит Рен, хлопая ладонью по столу. Купюры разлетаются на пол. — Посмотри на меня и повтори то. Что. Сказал..</p><p>— Трахни меня, — Хакс не уверен, звучит ли это как вопрос или мольба. Но это не важно.</p><p>— А волшебное слово?</p><p>Это так ебануто, что от этих слов член Хакса подергивается в штанах. </p><p>— Трахни меня. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Хищная улыбка расплывается на лице Рена, он взмахивает рукой, и хватка на предплечьях Хакса внезапно ослабевает. Он думает, что теперь-то охранники точно покинут комнату, но вместо этого они снова занимают свои посты у дверей.</p><p>— Поди сюда, детка.</p><p>Хакс заставляет себя переставлять ноги, все еще крепко сжимая худи, которую запихнули ему в руки. Когда он подходит к Рену, тот грубо усаживает Хакса на краешек стола и становится рядом. Широкие лапищи скользят по затянутым в джинсы бедрам и ныряют под майку По.</p><p>У Хакса перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>Рен фыркает, его пальцы играют с подолом майки.</p><p>— Ты подписал его именем его майку?</p><p>На этот раз Хакс краснеет от смущения. Он чуть не забыл, что сделал это для По.</p><p>— Чё, чтобы он знал, какая майка его в ворохе чужих шмоток?</p><p>Хакс сжимает кулаки и отворачивается, кусая щёку так, что слёзы наворачиваются на глазах.</p><p>— Эй. Посмотри на меня, — голос Рена мягкий, почти нежный. Но Хакс не желает его слушать.</p><p>— Ой! — Пищит Хакс и, швырнув худи на пол, бьёт Рена по руке. Тонкая кожа на бедре пульсирует болью. — Какого хуя?!</p><p>Хакс ожидает возмездия, но Рен просто скалится, как сумасшедший.</p><p>— Вот он, мой маленький злюка, — Рен выглядит как поехавший с этими темными глазами и улыбкой до ушей. — А теперь раздевайся.</p><p>Блядь. Это то, на что Хакс подписался, но он невольно бросает взгляд на охранников, стоящих поблизости.</p><p>— Не смотри на них, смотри на меня. — Глаза Хакса вновь возвращаются к Рену. Прежняя ухмылка исчезла, а его пристальный взгляд затуманен дымом сигареты, прилипшей к губам. — Я сказал тебе снять одежду. Выполняй.</p><p>Вдоль спины пробегает холодок. Хакс злобно смотрит прямо в тёмные глаза и отталкивается от стола. Он всё ещё зыркает на Рена, когда стягивает с себя майку По, выдернув её из чужих пальцев. Пот мгновенно охлаждается в подвальном помещении, кожа покрывается мурашками, соски твердеют.</p><p>Рен откидывается в кресле, поднося сигарету к губам, и молча наблюдает за Хаксом. Чем больше обнажается Хакс, тем сильнее заметна разница между ними. Хакс привык, что он выше всех, он всегда чувствовал себя долговязым рядом с коренастым По. Но сейчас, даже сидя, Кайло намного крупнее Хакса. Он широк в плечах, его рубашка натянута так, что Хакс видит очертания мышц под ней. Даже его предплечья выглядят сильными.</p><p>Хакс ненавидит его за это.</p><p>Хакс продолжает раздеваться, пока не сдали нервы. Он остается стоять босиком на холодном цементному полу, прикрывая рукой полувставший член.</p><p>Всё это время Рен не перестает ухмыляться.</p><p>— Давай же, детка, не стесняйся, — говорит он, затягиваясь сигаретой. Другой рукой Рен тянется вперед и, обхватив запястье Хакса, отрывает его ладонь от тела. Волны возбуждения и смущения пронизывают его, и он жмурится. Теперь его член становится еще тверже, блядь. Он чувствует, как Рен смотрит на него. Пялится на него. — А, ты хорошенький. Чё скажете, хорошенький?</p><p>Хакс мгновенно поворачивает голову к охранникам, но те не выказывают никакой реакции, непонятно даже, слышали они Рена или нет. То, что Рен заставил его настолько открыться перед незнакомцами, отзывается в Хаксе странной смесью унижения и удовольствия.</p><p>Он возвращается в реальность, когда внутренней стороны его бедра касаются пальцы, те самые пальцы — с сигаретой, зажатой между ними.</p><p>— Хорошенький. Я так и знал, что ты окажешься хорошеньким. — Рен будто загипнотизирован, будто не понимает, что говорит, и это посылает волну тепла прямо к члену Хакса. Член дёргается, когда рука Рена скользит ближе, и Хакс чувствует жар, исходящий от кончика сигареты.</p><p>Рен ухмыляется, глядя на него. Какой же он, блядь, самодовольный.</p><p>У Хакса руки чешутся от желания стереть это идиотское выражение с его лица.</p><p>Рен подносит сигарету к губам, глубоко затягивается, просто наблюдая за Хаксом.</p><p>А потом складывает губы и свистит — неожиданно и громко. Хакс испуганно отпрыгивает и врезается в стол позади. Замечает краем глаза летящие на пол купюры. Двое оставшихся охранников тут же подаются вперед, и Хакс сжимает зубы, борясь с желанием сбежать, убеждая себя стоять смирно.</p><p>Охранники останавливаются рядом с Реном и смотрят на него. Один — сухощавый и тощий, а другой — высокий и крепкий. Кроме этого, Хакс не видит никаких отличий. С таким же успехом, блядь, они могут быть призраками.</p><p>Рен берет за руки того, что худее и осматривает его ладони в перчатках, вращая и сжимая его пальцы. А потом ворчит и, покачав головой, отмахивается от охранника. Тот молча возвращается на свой пост. Повернувшись ко второму, Рен изучает его руки, вертя их по-всякому и в конце концов кивает.</p><p>— Думаю, подойдут. — Рен смотрит туда, где предположительно находится лицо охранника. — Смазка с тобой?</p><p>Охранник кивает.</p><p>— Круто. Подготовь его.</p><p>Что?</p><p>— <i>Что?</i></p><p>У Хакса нет времени чтобы сказать что-то еще — здоровяк уже направляется к нему.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, детка, он просто раскроет тебя для меня, — говорит Рен. Но Хаксу не легче, особенно когда охранник подходит ближе, вынуждая его прижаться к столу. — Повернись и дай мне посмотреть, такая ли хорошенькая у тебя дырка, как твой член.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя… — рычит Хакс.</p><p>Рен не злится, просто выдает эту дурную ухмылку, как будто ждал, что Хакс скажет это.</p><p>— Может быть, позже. Сначала тебя.</p><p>Хакс делает все возможное, чтобы выглядеть высокомерно, несмотря на то, что он полностью голый, и встречается взглядом с Реном. Перепихнуться с ним — это одно. Вовлекать в процесс  других людей — на это Хакс не подписывался.</p><p>Рен вздыхает:</p><p>— Слушай, ты можешь либо нагнуться, либо проваливать. Если ты уйдешь, сделка отменяется.</p><p>Как бы Хакс ни храбрился, смелость покидает его. Он знает: у него нет выбора. И он знает, если он предложит что-то другое (например, сделать это самому), Рен не позволит.</p><p>Рен хочет видеть его таким. Хочет видеть его униженным и опущенным.</p><p>Хуже всего: в глубине души Хакс тоже этого хочет. Он чертовски напуган, но в то же время никогда в жизни не был так возбужден.</p><p>Почти не дыша, Хакс поворачивается и кладет ладони на стол, умудряясь втиснуть их между кучами денег, которые пересчитывал Рен. Руки у Хакса длинные, так что он стоит почти прямо и не удивляется, когда слышит:</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, ты можешь лучше.</p><p>Хакс кусает щёку, чтобы не огрызнуться и, наклонившись, упирается локтями в столешницу. Он выглядит настолько доступным, что по телу пробегает дрожь.</p><p>— Ну почти, — говорит Рен, а потом Хаксу на шею ложится рука в перчатке и толкает его вниз. </p><p>У Хакса нет выбора, он наклоняется ещё и шипит, когда грудь касается холодной поверхности стола. Ещё несколько купюр падает на пол.</p><p>— Ёбаный... перестань раскидывать мои бабки. Я только подбил кассу.</p><p>Хакс прикусывает щёку так сильно, что чувствует вкус крови, но это помогает ему сохранить молчание, когда он опускает руки и прижимается лицом к столу. С этого ракурса видны лишь стопки денег и смутные темные очертания охранника, стоящего рядом.</p><p>Руки в перчатках облапывают его задницу. Хакс делает резкий вдох и ёрзает, когда холодный воздух жалит его дырку.</p><p>— О да, ты очень хорошенький. — Хакс слышит звук застежки-молнии, а затем отчетливый щелчок, и прохладный лубрикант течёт по его отверстию. За ним следует палец в перчатке, и, когда он начинает разминать дырку, Хакс судорожно вздыхает. — При такой хорошенькой узенькой дырочке, как эта, я удивлен, что Дэмерон не использовал тебя раньше для оплаты своих долгов.</p><p>Мысль ужасная, тошнотворная и совершенно похабная, но член Хакса предательски реагирует на нее легким подёргиванием.</p><p>Даже если Хакс и собирался что-то ответить, всё забывается, когда палец перестаёт массировать дырку и начинает входить в него, медленно, но непреклонно. Палец входит неглубоко, растягивая кольцо мышц с почти врачебным равнодушием, вынуждая Хакса расслабиться и раскрыться. Едва он успевает привыкнуть к одному, как второй палец входит следом, и на этот раз Хакс не может сдержать вздох.</p><p>Пальцы толстые, а кожаные перчатки добавляют объёма. Очутившись внутри, они быстро и напористо начинают растягивать его. Охраннику плевать, что чувствует Хакс, он просто <i>подготавливает</i> его. Несмотря на это или, возможно, благодаря этому, — (Хакс не хочет ломать голову прямо сейчас) — рот его открыт, и он так тяжело дышит, что стол запотевает под ним. Охранник действует отстранённо, бесстрастно, но Хакс чувствует жар, и ему становится тесно в собственной коже.</p><p>К тому времени, как третий палец проникает внутрь, Хакс покрывается испариной, выгибая спину навстречу пальцам, подаваясь назад, когда они выходят из него. Ощущения усиливаются из-за того, что всё это время Хакс слышит отчетливый влажный звук: Рен дрочит. Мысль о том, что Рен теребит свой огромный хуй, глядя, как одна из его шестерок разрабатывает Хакса пальцами, — творит с Хаксом такое, в чем он никогда не признается.</p><p>Но он <i>наслаждается</i>.</p><p>— Хватит. </p><p>По голосу Рена и не скажешь, что тот дрочил — даже не запыхался. Охранник останавливается, вытаскивает пальцы и отходит. Хакс застывает на месте, тяжело сопя, дырка его растянута и раскрыта.</p><p>Хакс вздрагивает, когда широкие лапы Рена ложатся на ягодицы и разводят их, а затем Рен плюет. Хакс вздыхает, когда Рен начинает втирать слюну в его анус.</p><p>— Хорошенькая узенькая дырочка, такая влажная для меня. Иди сюда, детка, — Рен хватает Хакса за бедра и тянет на себя.</p><p>Хакс оглядывается. Перед глазами мелькают член и яйца Рена — тот как раз стянул штаны разом с нижним бельём. Выпустив бедро Хакса, Рен сжимает свой член у основания и начинает натягивать Хакса на него.</p><p>— Блядь, — выдыхает Хакс и крепко, до побелевших костяшек, вцепляется в подлокотники кресла, когда головка прорывается через кольцо мышц. Этот член пиздец какой большой, уж точно больше трёх пальцев сразу.</p><p>— Я знаю, детка, я знаю, — голос Рена звучит не успокаивающе, а самодовольно, и если бы Хакс мог, он бы влепил ему пощечину.</p><p>Хакс опускается на член, не спеша, дюйм за дюймом. Он не знает, что его больше удивляет: насколько ему приятна растяжка или тот факт, что Рен позволяет ему двигаться настолько медленно. В конце концов Хакс справляется, усаживаясь на колени Рена, спиной к его груди. Собственный член, весь красный и болезненно напряженный, покачивается, задевая живот.</p><p>Хакс так заполнен, будто Рен передвинул его внутренности, чтобы поместить туда свой гигантский, дурацкий член. Руки Рена ласково оглаживают бока Хакса, скользят по груди, теребя соски толстыми пальцами. А потом Рен прижимает ладонь к животу и давит так сильно, будто хочет почувствовать под кожей свой член. Высокий пронзительный звук заполняет комнату, и Хаксу требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что издает его он сам.</p><p>Член Рена подергивается внутри, и Хакс готов лопнуть от удовольствия.</p><p>— <i>Господи</i>, какой ты узкий, — охает Рен. — Что, Дэмерон редко тебя потрахивает? Твою ж мать.</p><p>Хакс давным-давно перестал обижаться на такие слова.</p><p>Держась за подлокотники, Хакс осторожно приподнимается и стонет, когда член Рена выскальзывает из него, идеально массируя внутренние стенки. Становится ещё приятнее, когда он снова входит в него, и Хакс испытывает искушение сменить позу, чтобы найти угол, при котором член будет попадать по простате.</p><p>Но, в конце концов, дело не в его удовольствии.</p><p>Поэтому Хакс фокусируется на Рене. Его мышцы дрожат, когда он медленно насаживается на член, опускаясь на него до упора, и легонько вращает задницей. Хакс до сих пор не может поверить, насколько заполненным себя чувствует, и приятно удивляется возможностям собственного тела, но гораздо важнее, что это нравится Рену.</p><p>Он уверен в этом.</p><p>Дыхание Рена прерывается, его горячие ладони скользят повсюду, где могут дотянуться. Оглянувшись через плечо, Хакс видит, что Рен наклонил голову, наблюдая, как его член исчезает в дырке. Его раскрасневшееся лицо почти не разглядеть за чёрными волосами.</p><p>Сигаретный дым, смешанный с запахом пота и травки, заполняет воздух, и это должно быть отвратительно, но в глубине души Хакс упивается этим.</p><p>— Ты такая симпатичная маленькая шлюшка, правда, детка? — бормочет Рен, разминая ягодицы Хакса, касаясь большим пальцем растянутого входа. Хакс не может сдержать вздоха, когда снова опускается на член и чувствует, как Рен поддевает дырку, словно хочет заполнить ее ещё больше.</p><p>При мысли об этом волна возбуждения устремляется прямо к паху</p><p>Бедра и руки Хакса горят от напряжения, он знает, что завтра всё тело будет ныть. Но оно того стоит. Если честно, одна только восхитительная растяжка и ходящий внутри него член того стоит.</p><p>— Ладно, хватит, — говорит Рен, и Хакс изумлённо замирает, насадившись лишь до половины. Нет, он не может опять потерпеть неудачу, только не <i>сейчас</i>...</p><p>Хакс хрипло выдыхает, когда Рен внезапно выходит из него, но не успевает осмыслить ситуацию, как его снова толкают лицом в стол. Он инстинктивно подставляет руки, и несколько стопок наличных падают.</p><p>Рен цыкает:</p><p>— Ну и бардак ты устроил. Придется тебе заплатить за это.<br/>
Хакс вскрикивает, когда Рен засаживает свой член обратно одним мощным движением, заставив проехаться вперёд.<br/>
— Ох, и тугой же ты, — ворчит Рен. И это единственное предупреждение, прежде чем он начинает долбить дырку Хакса, грубо, словно животное.</p><p>Положив руку ему на шею, Рен прижимает его к столу, а другой держит за задницу, фиксируя на месте. Рен двигает бёдрами, вгоняя член в задницу Хакса с такой силой, что у того зубы клацают. Опавший было член Хакса вновь возвращается в боевую готовность. Из горла Хакса вырываются хриплые стоны. Член Рена наполняет слово «ебля» новым смыслом.</p><p>И Хакс в восторге от этого.</p><p>— Ты всего лишь тугая дырка для хуя? Охуенно тугая.</p><p>По никогда так не мог, даже в лучшие дни. Чёрт, Хакс и сам бы не смог поддерживать такой темп.</p><p>Всё, что происходит потом, становится для Хакса полной неожиданностью. Внезапно его внутренности сжимаются, кажется, каждый нерв в его теле охватывает огонь, когда член задевает простату. А он и не заметил, что Рен ее искал.</p><p>— А <i>вот</i> и она, детка, — стонет Рен. Одна рука ложится на поясницу Хакса, вторая — хватает Хакса под подбородок и оттягивает голову назад. Рен вынуждает Хакса прогнуться под новым углом, и Хакс кричит. — Ш-ш-ш, я позабочусь о тебе.</p><p>Наверное, это должно его успокоить, но Хакс слишком переполнен эмоциями.</p><p>Вскрики вырываются из его рта, когда Рен засаживает ему, быстро, уверенно, почти каждый раз ударяя по простате. Пальцы Рена крепко сжимают шею, короткие ногти впиваются в кожу. Ему трудно дышать, и осознание этого почему-то толкает Хакса за край.</p><p>Хакс кончает с громким ахом, его член дергается, заливая спермой пол. Тело дрожит, пальцы рук и ног поджимаются, когда оргазм сотрясает его. Голос Рена доносится до него словно издалека. А когда Хакс приходит в себя, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, понимает, что Рен даже не притормозил.</p><p>— Сука, <i>ёбаный в рот</i>, тебе почти удалось, детка! — Слышится судорожный, задыхающийся смех. — У тебя такая охуительно тугая задница, что <i>я</i> почти кончил. — Погрузившись до упора, Рен наклоняется и касается губами уха Хакса. — Не волнуйся, детка. Это еще не конец. Я хорошо о тебе позабочусь.</p><p>— <i>Бля</i>… О… — Хакс все еще дрожит, когда Рен хватает его за волосы и тянет вверх, прижимая к себе. Его одежда липнет к потной коже Хакса. Обхватив Хакса мускулистой лапищей, Рен стискивает свободной рукой щуплое плечо и вновь насаживает Хакса на свой член. — <i>Господи Иисусе!</i></p><p>— Ага, это ты точно подметил, малыш, — говорит Рен и прикусывает мочку уха Хакса. Хакс кричит от боли и удовольствия, струящихся вдоль позвоночника. — Готов поспорить, По никогда тебя так не ебал. Поэтому ты, блядь, пришёл сюда и умолял, чтобы тебя трахнули. — Рен подаётся вперед. Он трахает Хакса неторопливо, с оттяжкой. И каждый его толчок вызывает в Хаксе ненависть перемешанную с жаждой большего. — Ты меня неделю будешь вспоминать при ходьбе, гарантирую.</p><p>— Ёбаный ублюдок, — удаётся выдохнуть Хаксу, когда его член снова начинает наливаться. У него не было времени восстановиться, но теперь он снова почти готов. Ему даже не нужно смотреть — он уверен, что его член стал пунцовым.</p><p>Рен в ответ лишь смеётся. Он тяжело сопит, но не теряет концентрации и продолжает таранить зад Хакса так, будто намерен остаться там навсегда:</p><p>— От ублюдка слышу.</p><p>Движения Рена неистовы, но каким-то образом ему удаётся сохранять контроль над собой. Его зубы и язык скользят вдоль шеи Хакса, и до того вдруг доходит: Рен оставляет засосы. По увидит их и поймёт, что случилось. Но вместо чувства вины или стыда Хакса распирает от гордости.</p><p>Пусть увидит. Пусть <i>все</i> видят, что с ним сделали и кто это сделал.</p><p>В ухо Хакса льётся беспрерывный поток похабщины. Рен сосредоточен на том, какой Хакс узкий и только для него одного (и это почему-то имеет огромное значение для Хакса), на том, что никто никогда не сможет выебать Хакса так хорошо (самонадеянно, но чертовски верно), на том, как он заставит Хакса умолять о большем (сомнительно).</p><p>Внезапно Рен выходит из него. Хакс скулит, ощутив пустоту, и жадно тянет руки к Рену, чтобы принудить его вернуться, если потребуется.</p><p>— Дай мне секунду, детка, я скоро кончу. И я хочу видеть, как моя сперма наполнит тебя. — Рен отстраняется от Хакса, но продолжает обнимать его за талию, и Хакс благодарен за эту точку опоры, позволяющую ему держаться на подкашивающихся ногах. Почему-то Хакс разочарован и взволнован тем, что скоро всё закончится.</p><p>— Иди-ка сюда, — руки Рена снова ложатся на его бёдра, тянут его назад, и Хакс подчиняется без раздумий. Он немного нервничает, когда устраивается на коленях у Рена, его ноги по-прежнему ноют после скачек на члене. И, похоже, Рен хочет, чтобы Хакс вновь оседлал его.</p><p>Вот только в этот раз Рен разваливается в кресле и заставляет Хакса обхватить его рукой за шею. А затем подхватывает Хакса под ягодицы, вздёргивает его ноги вверх и разводит их в сторону, держа Хакса на весу. Рен такой охуительно сильный, что член Хакса выпускает смазку от одного лишь предвкушения.</p><p>Резкий свист заставляет Хакса встрепенуться, и он внезапно вспоминает, что они не одни.</p><p>Он понимает, что ему должно быть стыдно или неловко, но осознание того, что кто-то наблюдал за ними всё это время, лишь укрепляет его стояк.</p><p>Один из охранников снимает что-то со стены, и когда он идёт к креслу, Хакс с изумлением видит, что это зеркало.</p><p>Когда охранник с зеркалом становится напротив них, затуманенному удовольствием мозгу Хакса нужна секунда, чтобы сообразить, что происходит,.</p><p>— Наклони его немного. Вот так, — говорит Рен, и Хакс неожиданно понимает, что он может видеть <i>всё</i>.</p><p>И свою ярко-красную, раздолбанную дырку, и член Рена — несуразно огромный на фоне его щуплого тела, и блестящую от пота кожу, резко контрастирующую с чёрными брюками и белой рубашкой.</p><p>Хакс видит, как Рен перемещает руку с его бедра, чтобы сжать основание своего члена и направить его в дырку. Вид члена, погружающегося в Хакса, настолько возбуждает, что оба стонут в унисон. Растяжка приятно обжигает, но ещё приятнее знать, что в комнате есть другие люди и они тоже смотрят.</p><p>Как только Хакс полностью садится на член, Рен снова чуть меняет позу, вращая Хакса, словно тот ничего не весит. Он практически складывает Хакса пополам, поддерживая его задницу широкими лапищами, и поудобнее устраивается в кресле.</p><p>Хакс бросает беглый взгляд на отражение Рена и поражается сосредоточенному выражению его физиономии. Карие глаза темнеют, и Рен, прикусывая нижнюю губу, внимательно смотрит в зеркало, наблюдая, как его член снова и снова медленно погружается в дырку Хакса.</p><p>Хакс больше не в силах сдерживаться. Он запускает пальцы в чёрные волосы и дёргает, заставляя Рена посмотреть вверх — на него. Рен то ли изумлён, что не знает, как реагировать, то ли ему это по душе, потому что он не сопротивляется.</p><p>Хакс тянется и кусает Рена за верхнюю губу, пока тот не соображает, что к чему, и не целует его как следует. Поцелуй такой же решительный, как и всё остальное, что делает Рен. Ошеломляющий, требовательный, дурманящий.</p><p>Хакс опять тянет Рена за волосы, вынуждая того отстраниться.</p><p>— А теперь выеби меня. Покажи мне, на что ты способен.</p><p>Рен смотрит на него с совершенно дикой улыбкой.</p><p>Хакс тут же возвращает глаза к зеркалу. Рену требуется секунда, чтобы выполнить его просьбу. Расставив ноги пошире, он перехватывает Хакса поудобнее и начинает вбиваться в него.</p><p>Опуская Хакса на свой член, Рен вскидывает бёдра, синхронизируя каждый толчок. Зрелище настолько прекрасное, что Хакс не может оторвать глаз от блестящей, красной, разъёбанной дырки и исчезающего в ней члена. Возможность видеть усиливает возбуждение — каждая волна удовольствия острее, чем предыдущая.</p><p>Гордость почти ошеломляет Хакса. Он гордится тем, что идеально принимает огромный член. Что он удовлетворяет желание и выполняет цель.</p><p>Хакс чувствует себя богом.</p><p>— Охуительно, блядь, детка, посмотри на эту шикарную маленькую пиздатую дырку, открытую и изголодавшуюся по моему члену… — Рен мелет какую-то бессмыслицу, но Хакс всё равно согласно стонет.</p><p>— Давай, заполни меня… Рен… пожалуйста… —  выдыхает Хакс, пытаясь сдержать стоны, бесконтрольно вырывающиеся из его рта. У него стоит до боли, член по-прежнему чрезмерно чувствителен, но он уже знает, что кончит снова.</p><p>— …<i>детка</i>... — охает Рен и, похоже, это конец. Он резко опускает Хакса на член, крепко сжимает его и, уткнувшись ему в спину, испускает крик. Хакс наслаждается ощущением горячей спермы, заполняющей его до краёв и тут же вытекающей наружу. Хакс видит, как она выплёскивается из него каждый раз, когда Рен вытаскивает свой член, продолжая трахать его, быстро, исступлённо вскидывая бёдра.</p><p>Прежде чем Хакс успевает что-то предпринять, Рен нащупывает его стояк и одновременно глубоко засаживает в дырку. Хватает пары движений ладонью, и Хакс кончает, опьянённый тем, что член Рена все еще дёргается внутри, извергая сперму. Он кончает с такой силой, что почти теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, его тело все еще трясётся от послеоргазменого шока.</p><p>В какой-то момент охранники возвращаются на свой пост. Хакс почти хочет попросить их вернуться и посмотреть, как из него потечёт сперма, когда Рен поднимет его с члена.</p><p>Хакс едва успевает опустить ступни, как Рен спихивает его. Ноги подкашиваются, и Хакс падает на колени на свою одежду, лежащую грудой на полу. Он весь потный, дыхание тяжёлое, живот перемазан спермой, сочащееся из дырки семя пачкает его вещи. Он в полном ахуе, но при этом никогда не чувствовал себя более удовлетворенным. Он был бы счастлив просто лечь прямо здесь и уснуть.</p><p>Хакс словно сквозь пелену видит, как Рен залезает в карман и вытаскивает запятнанный носовой платок, которым и вытирает свой член. Пропитавшаяся потом одежда облепляет мощное тело, и у Хакса возникает желание потребовать, чтобы Рен снял рубашку, и он тогда сможет облизать пот.</p><p>Но Рен заправляет член в штаны и сразу же зажигает сигарету. Затянувшись, он внимательно рассматривает Хакса.</p><p>— Было неплохо, — говорит Рен и кривит губы в ухмылке.</p><p>Прежде Хакс захотел бы сбить ухмылку с его лица. Теперь же он просто ухмыляется в ответ.</p><p>Рен тянется к деньгам на столе и, отсчитав стопку купюр, бросает её на колени Хаксу. Несколько банкнот прилипают к пятнам спермы на животе.</p><p>Хакс хмуро пялится на деньги.</p><p>— Небольшой подарочек для тебя, — говорит Рен. Хакс смотрит на него — Рен сидит с широко расставленными ногами в своем кресле. — И я скошу тысячу баксов с долга По.</p><p>Хакс брызжет слюной от негодования.</p><p>—Ты можешь приходить сюда и <i>отрабатывать</i> долг в любое удобное для тебя время, детка, — ухмылка Рена снисходительна, его взгляд — еще больше. Он снова затягивается сигаретой и, наклонившись вперёд, берёт Хакса за подбородок, легко, но уверенно. — Или можешь вернуться к нашей первоначальной сделке и заставить меня кончить своим симпатичным трудолюбивым ротиком.</p><p>— Ублюдок, — рычит Хакс. При мысли о том, что его использовали, внутри клубится гнев вперемешку с возбуждением. — Я не одна из твоих шлюх.</p><p>— Нет, ты определенно не такой, — Рен скользит пальцами вдоль скулы Хакса. Его глаза, потемневшие пуще прежнего, блуждают по лицу Хакса, и Хакс не может отвести взгляд. — Ты лучше, ты мой.</p><p>Внутренности Хакса скручивает узлом.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты мой, — Рен говорит об этом так легко, как будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете. — И поскольку ты теперь принадлежишь мне, если я услышу, что кто-то, включая тот кусок дерьма, который ты зовёшь своим мужем, касался моей собственности или <i>трахал</i> её, я отрежу им яйца. Потом — тебе.</p><p>Наверное, стоит признаться Рену, что Хакс был весь полностью его, как только насадился ртом на этот великолепный член. Но услышав сорвавшиеся с языка Рена угрозы, Хакс трепещет от восторга.</p><p>— Усёк?</p><p>Хакс приподнимает уголки губ, это едва можно назвать улыбкой:</p><p>— Усёк.</p><p>— Славно. — Рен гладит Хакса по лицу и расслабляется, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Между прочим, я знаю сотню проституток в этом городе, которые убьют за возможность перепихнуться за тысячу баксов. — Он смотрит на Хакса свысока, его взгляд полон похоти. — Ты должен быть счастлив. Ты должен поблагодарить меня.</p><p>Рен выжидательно поглядывает на Хакса.</p><p>Принять решение проще-простого.</p><p>Хакс медленно поднимается, стодолларовые купюры падают на пол, хотя несколько банкнот намертво прилипли к телу. Его руки скользят по бёдрам Рена, по его груди, а затем Хакс устраивается на коленях Рена и, прижавшись всем телом, обнимает за шею. Трётся носом вдоль его подбородка, приближается к уху, покусывая пропахшую потом и дымом кожу.</p><p>А потом шепчет прямо на ухо «спасибо» и улыбается, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Рен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>